


Laundry Day

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feanorian OT8, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: The twins wake Maedhros up.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya names used:
> 
> Maedhros = Maitimo  
> Amras = Pityafinwë, Pityo  
> Amrod = Telufinwë, Telvo  
> Caranthir = Carnistir, Moryo  
> Celegorm = Tyelko  
> Curufin = Curvo  
> Maglor = Káno

Maitimo came awake to warm hands all over him and a cool breeze washing over his bare chest. The light, golden though it was, was dim and far away, leaving the land where they were, far in the south of Valinor, in an eternal twilight. 

Pityafinwë’s face suddenly appeared in front of him. “Oh look, he’s awake,” he remarked gleefully, turning back to his partner in crime, who Maitimo could not see. “Thought we’d have to start sucking his cock to get him going this morning!” 

Telufinwë stuck his head up, his rakish mop of red hair in cheerful disarray. “Everyone else is up and gone, brother dearest,” he said to Maitimo. “Father and Tyelko are off exploring, though Pityo and I have a bet that they end up fucking in the forest, Curvo and Káno are busy with their maps, and Moryo’s taken it upon himself to do the laundry. We made breakfast, but you’ve missed it and it’s all gone!” 

“You didn’t save me any?” Maitimo drew himself up to a seated position, and pulled Pityafinwë into his lap, while Telufinwë draped himself gracefully over Maitimo’s legs and continued talking. 

“We thought you might like to have your first meal today freshly made,” he said, and made plain what he was talking about by reaching down and freeing his erection from his clothing, pumping his hand slowly up and down it. 

Maitimo took in a sharp breath. “A feast for all the senses, the pair of you are,” he whispered, putting his hand to Pityafinwë’s cheek and bending a little to kiss him. He could just see Telufinwë ever-so-slowly arching his back and lifting his hips, drawing on his cock steadily, patiently waiting for his turn. 

Pityafinwë was hard already, and Maitimo was rapidly getting there too, with two such lovely brothers at his disposal to kiss and caress. Here, far away from all the social customs of Tirion and the laws of the Valar, they could do as they pleased, even out in the open on the blanket Maitimo had been sleeping on. 

Telufinwë sat up, then stood, and with quick efficient movements, divested himself of his clothes and spread Maitimo’s blanket out a bit more to protect them all from the ground. Then he dropped down next to Maitimo, lifting his face for a kiss in his turn. Smiling, Maitimo bent to kiss him, which gave Pityafinwë an opportunity to slip off Maitimo’s lap and get himself undressed, then return and tug Maitimo’s light sleeping pants off. 

Once he was fully undressed, Maitimo grinned and rolled over, pouncing on top of Telufinwë, his large hands sliding down Telufinwë’s slighter form, caressing as he went, but avoiding his cock. “What do you want from me today, my pretty little ones?” he asked, laughing, and then leaned in like he was just going to lick the head of Telufinwë’s cock. “I think I might know.” 

Pityafinwë, meanwhile, attached himself to Maitimo’s back, and kissed his way down to the plump swell of his buttocks. “What makes you think we just want one thing?” he said, and brought up his fingers, dripping with oil, to slip between Maitimo’s cheeks and press against his hole.

Telufinwë grinned up at him. “We’ve got to make sure our big brother is satisfied in all ways, don’t we?” 

“We drew lots,” Pityafinwë murmured. “Telvo gets your mouth, I get your arse.” 

“Perfect as always,” Maitimo said, and then groaned softly as Pityafinwë pressed his fingers into him, two at first, while Telufinwë slipped a clever hand down between them and deftly began to stroke his cock. For a few moments he was lost in sensation as between him they took him apart. 

“I’ve taught you so well,” he whispered once Pityafinwë had judged him fully stretched and withdrew his fingers. 

“Never too well for a refresher demonstration of expert cock-sucking,” Telufinwë said, pulling his hand away and raising both arms above his head. 

Maitimo took the hint and bent down to take Telufinwë into his mouth, taking him as deep as he could right away. Though the twins by no means were poorly endowed, they were still young, and he knew well what they liked best.

Pityafinwë pressed into him, warm and slow, all the way in, and then pulled out before pushing inside again. By degrees they began to build up a rhythm, Maitimo taking Telufinwë deep as Pityafinwë pressed in, and giving him tiny licks around the head of his cock when Pityafinwë withdrew. Telufinwë’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure, his arms spread wide, his hips rocking up into Maitimo’s mouth. 

Eventually Pityafinwë remembered his manners, and reached beneath Maitimo to stroke his cock in long steady pulls. If Maitimo had been Macalaurë, he would have compared it to a symphony in full song, if he were Curufinwë or Fëanáro, to the rhythm and beauty of craftwork, but as he was Maitimo, it was simply a perfection of bodily pleasure, the rise and fall of the three of them in perfect harmony with balance and precision and devotion all mingled together. 

Such perfection could only be brief. Telufinwë let out a sudden and sharp gasp that heralded his approaching climax. He reached up to touch Maitimo’s face, a warning and a caress all in one. Maitimo took him as deep as possible, felt the pulses of his cock and tasted the salty bitterness of his seed as he drank it down. 

Attuned as they were, Pityafinwë was not far behind his twin, and indeed, as the last pulse of Telufinwë’s cock ebbed away in Maitimo’s mouth, Pityafinwë began to spurt into his arse, pressing deep, crying out both his brothers’ names. 

Gently, Maitimo made sure his brothers were both comfortable on the blanket, and took himself in hand while he waited the brief moments they needed to recover. Indeed, within a few seconds, they were already watching him eagerly, and before Maitimo could get close to orgasm with the touch of his own hand, Telufinwë was there at his cock, licking softly at the head of it, pressing his tongue to the little slit at the top as if eager for what waited within. 

Pityafinwë sat up after a moment, and Maitimo relinquished control to their hand and mouths. For all four hands were touching him again now, one of Pityafinwe’s hands at his arse, three fingers deep in his own seed, one of Telufinwë’s playing with his balls, the other two hands on his cock, and their mouths meeting at the head of it, so that they were kissing both each other and his cockhead at the same time. 

Maitimo came with a shout, seed spurting up between the twins, covering their faces and dripping down onto the blanket, where Pityafinwë’s seed had begun to leak out of him. 

They collapsed laughing next to him, Pityafinwë carefully removing his fingers from Maitimo’s arse and wiping them off on the blanket. 

“Satisfied?” Telufinwë asked, grinning. 

“For the moment,” Maitimo returned, a wide smile on his face. 

It was then that Carnistir returned to the clearing. He marched over to them and stood with his hands on his hips. “I washed that blanket just three days ago,” he said sternly. “And look at you, oil and who-knows-what all over it! Get up, get up! I’m going to have to wash it again, and the three of you better not get another blanket messy on this trip or so help me!” 

Laughing, the three redheads got to their feet and handed Carnistir the blanket. He took it by a corner, gingerly holding it away from himself. Maitimo, seed now dripping down his legs, bent forward and kissed Carnistir’s cheek. 

“We don’t tell you enough how indebted we are to you for the work you do, dear brother,” he said sweetly. 

Carnistir blushed bright red. “It’s no trouble,” he said gruffly. “Just keep the blankets clean!” 

Maitimo took the blanket back from him. “I know a way to do that, and yet give you something you might want,” he said, glancing down at the obvious bulge in Carnistir’s trousers. “Just lead me to the river, and I’m all yours.”


End file.
